


A Small Change

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Pixies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek tried to warn Scott about Pixies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Change

Scott stood outside of Allison's door, flowers in hand chewing on his lower lip. He loved her. He loved her enough to make a deal with pixies. (Very much against the express wishes of Derek and Stiles.)

All he wanted was to no longer to be a werewolf. Not to be something her family hunted and killed on a regular basis. Something that would make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Something she could love.

As he rang her doorbell, he felt a tingle run up his spine. A tingle that felt familiar, yet so different.

Allison gasped as she opened the door and Scott proudly yelled, "Surprise!" only all that came out was 'meow'. He could see his kittenish reflection looking back at him from the kick plate. Huh, maybe he should have listened to Derek and Stiles a bit more closely.

Of course all those thoughts fled with the wind as his girlfriend gathered him into her bosom to coo at. He could live with being a cat if he could stay buried in Allison's breasts.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kitten image found 1 million words http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1159461.html


End file.
